Love Anxiety
by AnimeChibi123
Summary: Summary: Both Natsu and Gray like Lucy. When Lucy picks a two person job with a huge reward, she can only take one person. The client agreed that if she has not picked a partner within two weeks, the job would not be available to her. Now, Natsu and Gray have only two weeks to win her heart. May the best man win.
1. Chapter 1: Let The Best Man Win

**Hi! AnimeChibi here.**

**Summary: Both Natsu and Gray like Lucy. When Lucy picks a two person job with a huge reward, she can only take one person. The client agreed that if she has not picked a partner within two weeks, the job would not be available to her. Now, Natsu and Gray have only two weeks to win her heart. May the best man win.**

**Hope this will make up for my deleted one-shot.**

* * *

**Chapter One : May The Best Man Win**

**Lucy's POV -**

I walked into the guild and sat down at the bar."Hey, Mira. Is there any new missions left?""Well.. there is this one job... It doesn't have a job description though it said the reward is one million jewels." Mira's eyes glinted mischievously." It also says that it HAS to be two people only.. and they have to be a boy and a girl. You have to meet the client and decide in two weeks who will go with you. Why don't you ask Natsu or Gray?" she said with an evil smirk. I shivered. Boom! I sighed. Natsu and Gray were at it again. "Do I hear fight?" Erza demanded. Yay! Erza saved the day. Gray said"N... N..No! We're best friends right Natsu?" "Aye!" Natsu answered. Looks like Happy #2 has appeared once more. "So.. Lucy. About the job." Mira said with an evil smile. "Alright. The reward was just too tempting." I answered.

"Natsu! Gray! Can you come here for a second?" I called. "Yeah, what is it Luce?" Natsu asked. "I need either you or Gray to go with me on a job." I said. "I'll go!" they both shouted at the same time. "Don't copy me!" they said in unison.

"Flamebrain!" Gray said.

" Popsicle!" Natsu retorted.

They started to fight again so i walked home angrily.

**Natsu's POV- ( after the fight)**

Why'd she ask Popsicle to go with her? She only needed to ask me! Why do my cheeks feel my cheeks are burning? Do I have a fever? (Good, old,dense Natsu) "Happy, do I have fever?" "No. But,your cheeks are red. You lllllllike Lucy!" Happy answered. Huh? What does he mean I _like her_?

**Gray's POV -**

I should go with Lucy. I'm her closest friend right? Why Flame Brain? My cheeks burned. Sure I'm dense when it comes to love, ( OMG! He admitted it! Of course he's dense. He didn't even notice Juvia stalking him for like how many episodes now?) but, I know that I like Lucy. I can't let Natsu have her. "Oi! Pinky! Come here!" I called. "It is it Ice Queen?" Natsu asked. "I propose a contest. Who ever can win Lucy's heart, will go on the mission with her. Deal?" I asked. "Deal!" Natsu answered. "May the best man win." we said together.

* * *

**Like it? R & R please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro does.**

** - AnimeChibi**


	2. Chapter 2: Operation Take Her on a Date

**Konichiwa, Minna-san! Watashi wa AnimeChibi! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Operation Take Her on a Date**

**Gray's POV – **

I quickly put on a buttoned white shirt and a black vest on top of it. I wore black jeans and black dress shoes. I was SOOOOO going to impress Lucy. (You don't know if you'll actually impress her, Gray) I walked to the guild, meeting Natsu at the entrance. He was wearing similar clothing but had a scaly scarf around his neck (like always). We both opened the guild's doors and walked in. Everyone stared in silence. All that could be heard were our footsteps on the floor. The silence turned to surprise, then to shock.

"Who the hell are you guys?! Imposters! Where are you, Natsu? Gray?!" everyone was in a panic.

"Aliens must have abducted Natsu and Gray." everyone exclaimed.

"We are Natsu and Gray!" Natsu said. He had gotten pissed off and started a fight.

**Lucy's POV-**

I was looking at the request board when I heard the commotion. Shouts of alien abduction could be heard from across the huge guild.

"What's going o-"I stopped in the middle of my sentence, completely shocked.

"Natsu? Gray? Is that really you?" I said shocked.

"Yeah", Gray and Natsu said shyly.

Then Gray suddenly said "Lucywillyougoonadatewithme?"

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He asked more slowly this time.

"Okay!" I said with a cheery smile.

Actually I was thinking: _heck yeah I'll go on a date with you! Ha Ha, Aquarius! You can't tease me about not having a boyfriend! And as a bonus, I can go on that quest and earn a lot of money! _

"Meet me in the center of town by that big fountain." Gray said.

"Okay!" I said.

I then quickly dashed home and picked out my clothes. I decided on a white tank top and a denim skirt. I wore high heel boots and put my whip and keys by my side. I dashed out the door and headed for the center of town.

**Gray's POV-**

I sat at a bench in front of the fountain in the center of town. I nervously stood up when I heard footsteps. I saw Lucy waving to me.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Hmmmmm. How about that new amusement park that just opened? I heard it's really fun and it's very big!" Lucy said.

"Okay. Let's go then." I said eagerly

We spent the whole day goofing off and riding all different rides. We then ate at a cute little diner that Lucy had suggested. At the end of the day we watched the ocean and shared a passionate kiss.

**Gray: + 1**

**Operation Take Her on a Date: Success!**

**R&R please! **

**Bye! - AnimeChibi**


	3. Chapter 3 Side Story

**Hi! AnimeChibi here!**

**Here's Chapter 3**

** I was kind of lazy so I made this one a side story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three : Operation Marry Her**

**Lucy's POV-**

I walked into the guild and blinked. I saw Natsu kneeling on one knee(in his regular clothing. I not going to make this the romantic Nalu part that all you fans of Nalu want. Sorry.) ,holding out a fish with a bow on it.

"Lucy, will you marry me?" he said dramatically.

I thought WTF? Has the world turned upside down?

Then, I regained my sense. I Lucy Kicked him.

"BAKA! You don't just propose like that!" I said angrily

Operation Marry Her is a Fail. I repeat Operation Marry Her is a FAIL!

Natsu - 1

* * *

**Bye! I'll come up with a better chapter next time. I hope... - AnimeChibi**

**BTW has anyone noticed that my profile picture is Allen Walker from D. Gray Man? Just wondering. (Allen Walker is EPIC!)**

**Oh shit... I forgot the disclaimer. Happy, take it away.**

**Happy: Ani-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail if she did, she would make Rogue and Levy be a couple. **

**Me: But it's a cute couple!And don't call me Ani-chan!**

**Alright, I'll wrap it up for real this time. Okay, Bye! for now - AnimeChibi (Am i the only one that thinks Allen Walker is awesome?)**


	4. Chapter 4: Operation Stalking

**Hi! AnimeChibi here with a new chapter!**

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**WARNING:This might suck because I was rushing.**

**For the sake of this story I have decided NOT to make Natsu as dense and clueless as he is in the anime. Please don't sue me if you don't like how I'm writing my story. Thanks. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Operation Stalking **

**Natsu's POV- **

I really had a bad has already asked Lucy on a date. I need to speed things up a bit. I got it! I'll ask Mira for advice!(Bad choice Natsu!)When I asked Mira for advice, she grinned evilly.

"Juvia, can you come over here please?" Mira said sweetly.

Juvia came forth,a deadly aura around her.

"Gray-sama" she kept muttering under her breath.

"I need you to team up with Juvia and stalk Gray and Lucy."Mira said.

Juvia and I quietly followed Lucy and Gray around. This was their shopping date because Gray promised to take Lucy shopping. Lucy obviously chose the biggest mall in all of Magnolia. Lucy bought a lot of clothing and keep throwing them at Gray telling him to pay. Gray was forced to carry all of it. It was hilarious to see Gray trip and fall once in a while, carrying the big packages. Juvia was not as amused but was eyeing Lucy dangerously giving me the shivers.

**Juvia's POV-**

Juvia is so depressed to see Gray-sama with Love Rival. Juvia has an idea! Juvia will- oww... Gray-sama was on the floor and Juvia was on top of him. Juvia is so embarrassed. Love Rival is staring confused. Natsu suddenly became "not dense" and started wooing? Is that the word? Yes. Wooing Love Rival. Then, Juvia's body acted on its own. Juvia kissed Gray-sama. Gray-sama looked stunned but Juvia is happy she can finally confess her feelings to Gray-sama.

"Juvia, would you beleive me if I said I love you?" Gray-sama asked.

"Y-yes, because Juvia has waited a long time to say this. I love Gray-sama." Juvia responded.

"YES! I won!" Juvia heard Natsu shout.

"HA HA! In your face Gray!"Natsu said.

"Dumb ass! I don't like Lucy anymore. I like Juvia!" Gray-sama responded.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Juvia?" Gray-sama asked.

"Yes! From now on can I call you Gray-kun?"Juvia asked.

"Yeah! I call you Juvia-can."Gray-kun said.

"Okay!" Juvia agreed.

Natsu's POV-

"Lucy, will you be my girlfriend and allow me the privilege to go on the mission with you?"I asked.

"Of course,Natsu!"she said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R&R please.**

**Bye!-AnimeChibi**


	5. Chapter 5: Ending

**Hi! AnimeChibi is here once again. I decided to update today because I updated really late for chapter 4. Oh shit... I almost forgot. Thank you AnimeAndMangaForever for the idea in chapter 4 blah blah blah... hmmm... oh yeah! I'm sorry to break the news to the people who like my fanfic but I've decided to end it right here. But don't worry. There will be a sequel. **

**yeah... so here is chapter 5 since this is the last chapter, i'll try to make it funny for you guys okay? love ya all!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Epilogue **

**Lucy's POV-**

When Natsu and I arrived at the meeting place for the mission, we found a Mira waving and behind her was a huge banner that read" Tricked ya! You guys make a great couple." I literally swore and chased after Mira. I was pissed. I need that HUGE reward but NOOO it was a trick and she just had to pull it on me. Turns out the only reason Mira made the fake request was so Natsu and I would become a couple. Well, it worked. Now I'm sure Mira is set on making us even more like love birds. Damn! I should have known better. Her creepy smile said it all. (refer to chapter 1) I guess I'm going to have to live with it.

**Natsu's POV-**

I'm happy that me and Lucy are a couple now.I think deep down, Lucy feels the same but now she's just plain mad. I smiled at the thought. But, somewhere in my head I had a feeling that being with Lucy would only cause her trouble. That's when the trouble began.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll post a sequel maybe this week. R&R please.**

**BYE- AnimeChibi**


	6. Chapter 6 :Dear Readers

**Dear Readers,**

**IMPORTANT! Yeah so I posted the first chappy of the sequel! Yay! It's called Love Rivals. Hope you enjoy! I'll try to make this one better but I'm not that good at romance and drama stories. I personally like writing adventure, gore, horror, humor-ish ,mystery and tragedy genres so I need advice on romance stories PLEASE! I am hopeless at those unless it's tragic. I repeat: PLEASE GIVE ME ADVICE ON ROMANCE STORIES PLEASE?**

**Thanks, AnimeChibi :) **


End file.
